Solve for $q$, $- \dfrac{10}{2q + 8} = 10$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2q + 8$ $ -(10) = 10(2q + 8) $ $-10 = 20q + 80$ $-10 = 20q + 80$ $-90 = 20q$ $20q = -90$ $q = -\dfrac{90}{20}$ Simplify. $q = -\dfrac{9}{2}$